


Holiday Spirit

by Little_Angel_Aidan (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/F, F/M, First Christmas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mistletoe, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Little_Angel_Aidan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Holiday related drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Grown Up Christmas

_Do you remember me?_ _I sat upon your knee,_ _I wrote to you with childhood fantasies_

_Well, I'm all grown up now, and still need help somehow. I'm not a child, but my heart still can dream_

_So here's my life long wish, my grown up Christmas list. Not for myself, but for a world in need._

Sam Winchester believed in Santa when he was young. He loved Christmas, he loved the lights, the joy, the laughter.

 

He loved spending it with Dean and John.

He missed those days. Despite the moving, the inconsistencies, Sam missed the days of watching Christmas flicks with Dean with whatever junk food they had, sharing it and laughing together. He didn't particularly miss John; he was never truly there for Christmas. But Dean, Dean always was. They'd  _always_ get a call from Bobby saying something along the lines of, "Merry Christmas, boys! You two behaving yerselves for your dad? Good. I'll see you two soon."

They tended to go see Bobby Singer at least a week or two after Christmas  _always_. Bobby and Karen would always have gifts for the three of them waiting, and they would leave and get back on the road one week later.

 

Now, it was all over.

He was a  _hunter_. He couldn't  _have_ that sense of normalcy he used to. Not when he sat alone in the kitchen of the bunker, laptop in front of him on a page about angels and demons, reading lore on  _Christmas Eve_. _  
_

How sad was that?

Sam sighed to himself, taking a drink of his beer. So this was how it was going to be. They spend the holidays dead, or drunk. He had no issue with the latter, he decided, taking a longer swig before putting it down with a sigh.

 

He let out a soft groan when he heard his brother calling for him. " _Busy_ , Dean!" There it was again... Echoing? Sam frowned and shifted. "Dean?" He was about to get up to see what was going on when Dean's shouting got louder and louder, then his brother, dressed as  _Santa_ , was  _bolting_ passed him toward the living room with Castiel hot on his heels, a _reindeer_ _headband_ on, screeching obscenities in English and Enochian.

Sam proceeded to choke on his beer and cause it to come out of his nose with how hard he laughed.

Once he'd finally calmed down, he got up and walked after them, seeing Dean using their little Christmas tree as a shield while Castiel was  _steaming_ , trying to find some fast way around it without using his grace.

" _Dean!_ " Cas hissed, leveling a glare with him. " ** _No fair,_** ** _jackass_**!" Sam let a small grin grow on his face, leaning against the door frame as he watched. Then Dean was running over and hiding behind Sam while Cas yelled at him again. "What did he do?" The younger Winchester asked while Dean peered at Cas from Sam's side. "That... That  _ass_ put this ridiculous headband on me and called me  _Red Nosed Rudolph_!" He hissed and Sam snorted another laugh before holding his hands up when Cas turned his glare to him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Dean?" _  
_

"I'm sorry." Dean grinned.  _You don't mean it at all, do you_? Sam thought with an amused sigh, before Dean pushed him forward into the living room. "Alright! Well. Drinking and movie time!" His brother announced and Castiel's face softened. Sam blinked and looked confused at them before Castiel took his hand and led him over to the couch. "Sit down, Sam." Sam blinked and followed wordlessly, sitting when the angel nudged him. Cas sat down right by Sam's side immediately, and Dean rushed over and sat by Sam's other side when he got the movie playing.

 

"Can I ask what this is about?" The youngest asked curiously, blinking again in confusion as Castiel rested his head against Sam's shoulder and Dean patted his leg. "It's Christmas Eve, Sammy. We're gonna watch Christmas movies, chug eggnog and dress you like an elf." Sam shot him a look, but Dean grinned in response and Sam's face softened.

"... I'd love that, Dean."

_Heaven only knows that packages and bows can never heal a hurting human soul._

_No more lives torn apart, that wars would never start and time would heal the heart and everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win and love would never end. Oh, this is my grown up Christmas List._


	2. Where Are You, Christmas?

_Where are you, Christmas? Why can't I find you?_ _Why have you gone away?_

_Where is the laughter you used to bring me? Why can't I hear music play?_

_My world is changing but I'm rearranging_

_Does that mean Christmas changes too?_

 

 

Castiel was perched atop a building up in Heaven, watching the angels move about. The teenage fledgling had a frown on his face, hands folded neatly in his lap.

He liked the human traditions he's learned about, especially from Azrael and Gabriel -- Holidays and everything? Family togetherness? He  _longed_ for it. But they were  _angels;_ they don't  _celebrate_ , do they? Not as far as he knew.

 

He sighed as he thought about it further; how could be bring it up? He didn't know. There was  _one_ holiday that stuck with him, however;  _Christmas_. The half brother of the angels' birthday. A lot of people still celebrated it as his birthday, but then there were the people Castiel was more intrigued by; the humans who sat around a beautifully decorated tree, snow covering yards as they opened wrapped gifts they gave each other, they all got together, ate together, laughed together, so on...

That's it.

He had a plan.

With that, Castiel ran off to go find his intended; Balthazar. If anyone could help him at the moment, it'd be that beautiful brown winged angel.

 

"B-Balth, Balth!" Cas called excitedly, his bright blue wings fluttering behind him as he ran to Balthazar's house, but with his wings flapping behind him, he got too much traction and went straight face first into the door with a loud yelp. He stumbled back, hand flying up to cradle his nose as he heard the door open. "Cassie?" Cas looked up to see the brown winged, blue eyed angel, his blonde hair sticking all over.

Balthazar frowned and reached out, cupping Castiel's jaw in his hands. Cas lowered his hands and the older angel looked at his bruised nose before kissing gently over the bruise. "Are you alright, love?" Cas nodded and smiled widely at him, putting a hand over his. "Yeah, listen Balth, I need your help!"

"Whatever for?"

"You'll see! And find the brightest red shirt you have and meet me at my house, okay?" Balthazar looked so hopelessly lost, but he nodded regardless and was rewarded with Castiel pressing their lips together quickly and briefly. "Thank you!" The younger beamed and turned immediately after, running off back to his home.

Oh yes, he had big plans, and he would need his intended's help for it.

 

Hours later, when Azrael and Gabriel returned home to see their little fledgling Castiel, they were shocked to say the least. The snow coating the yard didn't look fake, the lights along the roof glowing a rainbow color. The two looked at each other with identical grins, piecing it together quickly.

They went inside and of course, there was a decorated tree small enough to fit in the living room tucked in the corner near the fireplace and their fledgling was on the couch wearing a bright green shirt, curled up against his intended's chest while they both drank hot chocolate together. Gabriel clearing his throat loudly had Castiel choking on his drink and dropping it in his lap, leaving Balthazar laughing and Azrael smacking Gabriel upside the head despite her smile while Castiel rubbed his nose furiously.

Azrael giggled and stepped over, giving Castiel a hand to get up and snapping her fingers to clean him up. "Thank you, mama..." Cas mumbled and she kissed his forehead. "What's all this about, baby bee?" The shorter angel asked, taking the fledgling's hand and holding it while Castiel got a flustered look. "W-well... Um... A-all those stories about those human holidays you two told me about; I, um... I wanted to do that with you two. Family togetherness and all..."

That was it, Gabriel went over and the two hugged him tightly. "Oh, lil' bean, we'd have been happy to help you with all this, you know? You did good, though." Castiel smiled just slightly and hugged the two back. "I love you both... Yeah, I know... Do you two want some hot chocolate with me and Balth?"

The two smiled at each other, then nodded. "We'd love some."

 

_I feel you, Christmas, I know I found you_

_You never fade away, the joy of Christmas_

_Stays here inside us, fills each and every heart_

_With love_

**Author's Note:**

> My Grown Up Christmas List by Kelly Clarkson.


End file.
